


Great Dane

by Crybaby_writer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dogs, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, One Shot, XReader, x Reader, yn has a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crybaby_writer/pseuds/Crybaby_writer
Summary: Y/N has been dating Tsukishima for a month now and decided to invite him over on a random Sunday. Y/N forgot to mention she had a dog however.Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 62





	Great Dane

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I wrote this and am making this a series for the Haikyuu boys reacting to you having a dog, this is just for fun :D if u guys wanna see a certain guy let me know!

You were bored on a random Sunday, and decided to shoot Tsukishima a text asking if he wanted to come over and hang out. The two of you had been going out for a month now and you had yet to ask him to come over you house, you were pleasantly surprised when he agreed to come over. Your parents were working so it would be just him and you, well and your floppy eared Great Dane. Speaking of which you vaguely wondered if you should have asked him if he was alright with big dogs, condsidering your dog, his name was Jack, was probably about 5”1 standing up on his legs. You were quickly distracted by the fact you should tidy up before the blonde came over and forgot about asking him. Tsukishima arrived at your house maybe an hour later, and you answered the door happily. 

“Hey Kei, come on in sorry if it’s a bit messy.” You laughed sheepishly and allowed him inside, the house was actually more neat then you gave your self credit for.

”No it looks nice, don’t worry.” He muttered as he removed his shoes at the door, he had a small pink tint on his cheeks obviously a bit flustered to be at your house.

You smiled and nodded then gave him a mini tour of the house before you both stood,rather awkwardly, in the middle of your living room. Before you just remembered that you should’ve asked about how he was with dogs.

”Oh shit Kei are you okay with dogs?” You asked, a look of realization spreading across your face.

”What? Why do you-“ he was cut off when, speak of the devil, Jack came running into the room obviously catching the blonde off guard and jumping up on him knocking him to the floor.

Tsukishima caught himself with his elbows, and was currently being licked by Jack. You were quick to try and pull him off of your boyfriend and we’re failing quite miserably, the dog was much bigger then you and pulling on his collar was doing nothing.

”Jack stop it,” You yelled at the dog and then quickly ushered him out into the backyard, before walking back inside to where Tsukishima was starting to get up off the living room floor.

You held out a hand for him to take, he muttered a ‘thanks’ as he stood up. Tsukishima’s appearance was certainly something to take on, his glasses were crooked, one side of his hair was sticking in the air, and his mouth was in a thin line his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes were widened a bit. He almost looks confused and disturbed at the same time, it was fun to see a disheveled version of the blonde who was seemingly always well put together and level headed. 

“I’m sorry, I completely forgot to tell you I had a dog, and a big one. Are you alright?” You asked hovering your hands over him, a bit concerned for his wellbeing.

He nodded, “Yeah I’m alright, but Y/N do you have a towel?” He asked a bit disgusted when he reached up to touch his face and feeling it was wet.

You let out a small giggle and nodded. “Yes yes, follow me.” You smiled and lead him to the kitchen, telling him to sit down in a chair while you grabbed a kitchen towel.

You retrieved a towel and removed his glasses, wiping the side of his face covered in dog slobber, he made a face of disgust as you did so but didn’t complain or make a move to take the towel himself. You ruffled the side of his hair softly, fixing it a bit, then took his glasses and cleaned them. You walked back over and slipped them back onto his face, straightening them slightly then smiling down at him. There was a paused before he leaned in and kissed you softly, then pulled back his face a soft red. You smiled brightly.

”The next time I come over I would appreciate a warning about any large dogs you have.” He joked, a playful smirk on his face.

You laughed and nodded, a muffled ‘ruff’ was heard and the two of you looked to see Jack at the back door with his tail wagging. You looked at Tsukishima asking if you could let him in and he nodded. You walked over and opened the door, Jack trotted in calmly them placed his face on Tsukishima’s thigh almost looking sorry. Tsukishima smiled fondly and pet him softly, you swear your heart melted in that moment. 

Tsukishima looked up at you, and turned a bright red at the way you were looking at him so fondly, then turned his face away embarrassed. You let out a soft laugh and walked over, placing a kiss on his forehead.

”Your so cute.” You smiled sweetly down at him, this only seemed to fluster him a bit more.

——-

You had later ended up laying on top of Tsukishima on the couch, the two of you watching Jurassic Park for what had to have been then five hundredth time since you had started dating him. You didn’t mind it though, it was adorable to you that he had such a childish wonder and fascination for dinosaurs, it was endearing to you when he would always point out when a fact was incorrect in the movie, or when they didn’t represent a dinosaur correctly. 

You were falling asleep at this point, eyes closed, when Jack came trotting over to the two of you, his tail wagging as he did so. You knew Tsukishima thought you were asleep because he reached out a hand to pet Jack.

”Who’s a good boy? You are,” You could hear the smile in his voice which was a bit higher pitched. “Yeah, you love Y/N to don’t you?” He smiled and you could hear Jack lick his face.

You giggled softly and looked up at Tsukishima who had turned bright red after realizing that you were in fact still awake. 

“Aw whose a good boy.” You mimicked the voice Tsukishima had made moments before, running a hand through his hair.

”Shut it.” He muttered and pushed a pillow into your face as you started laughing.

You decided that this was a pretty good way to end a Sunday.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading! If you have any feedback let me know. I hope you have a great day/night! :)


End file.
